warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Jam
Space Jam is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 17th March 1997 and 20th October 1997. Description Cast * Michael Jordan as himself, an NBA shooting guard for the Chicago Bulls who retires to pursue a career in baseball. ** Brandon Hammond portrays a younger Jordan. * Wayne Knight as Stanley "Stan" Podolak, a publicist and assistant who helps Jordan. * Theresa Randle as Juanita Jordan, Michael's supportive wife. * Bill Murray as himself, an actor and Jordan's friend. * Larry Bird as himself, the Boston Celtics forward and Jordan's friend. * Charles Barkley as himself, the Phoenix Suns power forward who gets his talent stolen by Pound. * Patrick Ewing as himself, the New York Knicks center who gets his talent stolen by Bang. * Shawn Bradley as himself, the Philadelphia 76ers center who gets his talent stolen by Blanko. * Larry Johnson as himself, the Charlotte Hornets power forward who gets his talent stolen by Bupkus. * Muggsy Bogues as himself, the Hornets point guard who gets his talent stolen by Nawt. * Thom Barry as James R. Jordan, Sr., Michael's father. * Penny Bae Bridges as Jasmine Jordan, Michael's daughter. Additionally, Dan Castellaneta and Patricia Heaton appear as basketball fans. Voices * Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer, the proprietor of the intergalactic theme park "Moron Mountain" who seeks new attractions to save his failing business. He is the main antagonist of the film. * Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd * Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Tasmanian Devil and Toro * Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Hubie and Bertie * Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam and Sylvester the Cat * Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew * June Foray as Granny * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, a female rabbit who plays for the Tune Squad. Lola is a new character introduced in this film. * Frank W. Welker as Charles, Michael's pet bulldog who menaces both Bugs and Daffy when they are in Michael's house. * Colleen Wainwright as Sniffles, a tiny mouse. * Pound, the orange leader of the Nerdlucks, is voiced by Jocelyn Blue as a Nerdluck and Darnell Suttles as a Monstar. * Bang, the belligerent green Nerdluck, is voiced by June Melby as a Nerdluck and Joey Camen as a Monstar. * Bupkus, the giggly and crazy purple Nerdluck, is voiced by Catherine Reitman as a Nerdluck and Dorian Harewood as a Monstar. * Blanko, the dim-witted and gangly blue Nerdluck, is voiced by Charity James as a Nerdluck and Steve Kehela as a Monstar. * Nawt, the diminutive and clever red Nerdluck, is voiced by Colleen Wainwright as a Nerdluck and T. K. Carter as a Monstar. Credits Trailers and info # FairyTale: A True Story # Harlem Globetrotters 1997 (UK Advert) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Category:Movies Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Warner Home Video with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC U